1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel arrangement of color display panel, and more particularly, to a pixel arrangement of color display panel with high resolution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panel is expected to be a mainstream of flat display panels in the next generation for its advantages of self-luminous, high contrast ratio, slimness and wide viewing angle. The pixel arrangement of convention OLED display panel is composed of sub-pixels of three different primary colors such as red sub-pixels, green sub-pixels and blue sub-pixels, and the full color display effect can be achieved by adjusting grayscales of red light, green light and blue light. The conventional pixel arrangement of OLED display panel, however, suffers from low brightness for the image is composed of red light, green light and blue light. In another conventional pixel arrangement of OLED display panel, white sub-pixels are used in addition to red sub-pixels, green sub-pixels and blue sub-pixels, i.e. each pixel unit is composed of four sub-pixels including a red sub-pixel, a green sub-pixel, a blue sub-pixel and a white sub-pixel. The resolution is reduced, which deteriorates display quality.